Tutor X Pai
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Brasil e Estados Unidos discutem. Oneshot. No pairing.


Notas: A fanfic com o Brasil, o EUA, o Inglaterra e o Portugal que ninguém pediu (feat. França).

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

/.../

" _Ele era muito melhor!"_

" _Quem disse, cara de hambúrguer?!"_

" _Eu disse!"_

" _Deixe eu colocar de um modo que você entenda._ _You're fucking wrong!"_

" _Fight me!"_

Quando os demais países entraram na sala de reuniões, eles se depararam com uma cena particularmente rara: Estados Unidos e Brasil discutindo acaloradamente. Sobrancelhas ergueram-se e olhares foram trocados entre as nações. A maioria retornou ao lado de fora da sala, afinal, não fazia sentido começar uma reunião se dois dos principais membros da dita cuja já estavam nos pescoços um do outro.

Não que brigas fossem raras entre os países – as centenas de guerras entre vários deles somente comprovavam esse ponto -, e também não era como se a relação entre Brasil e EUA fosse excelente, contudo, a maior parte das discussões entre ambas nações ocorriam em reuniões particulares – isto é, se elas acabassem escalando para uma situação de grande porte, o que não ocorria frequentemente, pois os dois países tinham um modo muito circunspecto de discutirem. Ou seja, eles simplesmente se fulminavam com os olhos até que um deles, geralmente Brasil, cuja natureza era muito mais pacifista do que a do estado-unidense, acabasse indo terminar a rixa de uma vez. E como ambos mantinham uma relação amigável (apesar de algumas exceções que os dois países se lembravam muito bem de não mencionarem em hipótese alguma), a discussão desvanecia, sendo arquivada em suas mentes para situações futuras enquanto o brasileiro e o estado-unidense sacudiam as mãos e sorriam como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Os sacrifícios usuais de uma nação para manter a paz mundial.

" _Se você quer cair no soco, vem pra cima, brother! Mas estou dizendo, o meu era_ _ **muito**_ _melhor!"_

" _Fucking not!"_

" _Fucking yes!"_

A aura que emanava dos dois era agressiva o bastante para que grande parte dos países que haviam permanecido para assistir a discussão acabassem por sair da sala silenciosamente, desejando que aquilo não fosse demorar muito mais.

" _Eu vou dizer de novo, Brazil, Iggy era dez vezes melhor do que..."_

" _States, what the bloody hell is all this mess?!"_

Estados Unidos virou-se abruptamente na direção de Inglaterra, que acabara de adentrar na sala, seguido por França e Portugal, com suas infames sobrancelhas pesando sobre um olhar de pura irritação. Porém, a raiva que o inglês exprimia abertamente não pareceu sequer ser percebida por sua antiga colônia.

" _Iggy! Venha cá e diga para esse uncultured..."_

" _Uncultured? Uncultured?! Portuga, velho, me ajuda aqui porque o gringo ficou louco! 'Cê não tem ideia do que ele disse!"_

O estado-unidense voltou o rosto para o brasileiro.

" _Eu disse a verdade!"_

" _Óbvio que não! Quem em sã consciência iria dizer que o_ _ **Inglaterra**_ _..."_

" _Só porque você está com ciúmes..."_

" _EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES SEU FILHO DA..."_

" _JÁ CHEGA!"_

A voz retumbante de Inglaterra ecoou na sala imperiosamente, efetivamente calando os dois jovens países. O rosto do europeu estava vermelho, praticamente fumegando em irritação. França afastou-se instintivamente de seu vizinho assim que viu sua expressão. Os lábios de Portugal curvaram-se em um meio sorriso.

" _Agora, que droga é essa que vocês estão dizendo?! E porque meu nome está envolvido?!"_

Brasil e EUA abriram a boca ao mesmo tempo.

" _Eu estava tentando explicar para esse idiota..."_

" _Nós estávamos discutindo sobre como Alfred está completamente errado..."_

" _UM DE CADA VEZ!"_

Os dois se calaram, lançando olhares irritados um para o outro. Inglaterra massageou as têmporas. França teve pena do pequeno britânico – cuja fúria não parecia nem ao mesmo ter arrecadado a simpatia de Portugal, que continuava sorrindo divertidamente.

" _Agora, se um de vocês puder explicar a situação educadamente sem fazer com que Anglaterre estore uma das veias de sua magnífica testa, isso seria muito bem vindo, oui?"_

Estado Unidos já havia começado a falar antes mesmo que o francês tivesse tempo de terminar a frase.

" _Eu e Brasil estávamos discutindo amigavelmente"_ , na última palavra o estado-unidense lançou um olhar venenoso na direção de seu companheiro de continente, _"sobre quem tinha tido o melhor tutor durante nossas épocas de colônia. E eu disse que, obviamente, Iggy tinha sido melhor, porque..."_

" _E eu disse, educadamente,"_ , interrompeu Brasil, _"e continuo sustentando meu ponto, que o Portuga foi infinitamente melhor – afinal ele não me deixou largado do outro lado do oceano por sabe-se lá quantos séculos..."_

" _Só que ele fez isso!_ _Do you need to be such an absolute hypocrit all the time?"_

" _Hipócrita? Hipócrita?! Olha só, eu..."_

Enquanto as duas nações americanas discutiam, França voltou-se aos europeus que as encaravam chocados. Inglaterra havia parado de tentar conter sua dor de cabeça, e a revelação do assunto que era tratado parecia ter arrancado o sorriso do rosto de Portugal.

" _Bem, mes amis..."_

Mas Portugal sequer pareceu ouvir o francês.

" _Mas por que diabos vocês estão discutindo isso?"_ , o português resmungou com uma voz alguns tons mais aguda do que o normal.

Brasil virou-se na direção de sua antiga metrópole.

" _Porque é um absurdo que o EUA ache que o Inglaterra foi melhor! Quer dizer, porra, é o_ _ **Inglaterra**_ _, velho!"_

Isso definitivamente conseguiu tirar o mencionado britânico de seu estupor. Seu cenho franziu-se novamente.

" _O que você quer dizer com esse "é o Inglaterra", seu... Seu diabrete!"_

O moreno lhe lançou um olhar que dizia explicitamente o que ele havia deixado subentendido em suas palavras. Estados Unidos aproveitou-se do silêncio para intrometer-se novamente na conversa.

" _Mas o Iggy foi obviamente melhor simplesmente pelo fato que ele me deixou sozinho!"_

Silêncio.

" _Q-quê...?"_ , surpreendentemente quem fez a pergunta foi o próprio Inglaterra.

O estado-unidense acenou com a cabeça, como se aquela pergunta fosse de alguma forma um argumento para sua afirmação.

" _Só pelo fato dele ter praticamente me abandonado foi que eu finalmente consegui me desenvolver._ _It was the power of freedom!"_

Brasil soltou um grunhido.

" _Pelo amor de Deus, você realmente acredita nessa baboseira?"_

O norte americano voltou-se na direção do brasileiro.

" _Óbvio! Você acha que se eu não tivesse tido o Inglaterra como tutor, eu seria quem eu sou hoje? O fato dele ter me deixado aprender como me virar sozinho mostra que ele queria que eu criasse uma certa independência – que ele, na realidade, sabia que eu acabaria buscando minha liberdade! Certo, Iggy?"_ , EUA completou, encarando sua antiga metrópole abertamente.

Inglaterra não sabia o que possivelmente falar.

" _Ãh... Right... I suppose..."_

O olhar que o estado-unidense lançou para Brasil era vitorioso. O sul-americano definitivamente não gostava daquilo.

" _Isso é uma completa idiotice! O Portuga foi definitivamente melhor, e sem me deixar largado no mundo!"_ , o moreno colocou uma das mãos na cintura enquanto usava a outra para gesticular de forma professoral, _"Você vê, ele_ _ **veio**_ _até onde eu estava. E ele_ _ **ficou**_ _. Obviamente, ele sabia que eu precisaria aprender para crescer, e quem melhor do que ele pra me ensinar tudo que ele sabia? Ele me criou, poxa."_

Portugal franziu o cenho. O que ele havia feito poderia ser interpretado dessa forma? Mas Brasil estava inflamado agora.

" _E quer saber mais? Inglaterra pode ter sido seu tutor, EUA, e ensinado para você como ser um país, mas o Portugal me ensinou como ser uma pessoa! Ele não foi um simples tutor, entende? Ele foi tipo, um **pai** para mim."_

Silêncio. O brasileiro estava ofegante, as bochechas coradas. Portugal, entretanto, estava escarlate até as orelhas. Inglaterra observava ambos de olhos arregalados, e Estado Unidos pareceu ponderar o que seu quase-vizinho havia acabado de dizer. França pigarreou.

" _Então... Sobre aquela reunião..."_

 _/.../_

Reviews?


End file.
